RodneyFun Comic Collection
The RodneyFun Comic Collection 1 (ロドニーファンコミックコレクション) is the first installment of a comic book collection series that has supposedly been discontinued after its release. The collection is a case that holds a variety of 5 different books focusing on a specific character. One character exclusive to this book series, Square E. Bear, has not been covered due to them not seemingly being a character related to the Parappa Universe. *Book 1: PJ's Dreamland *Book 2: Sunny Funny's Polite Garden Party *Book 3: Katy's Shopping Explosion *Book 4: Parappa Gets A Job *Book 5: Square E. Bear and the Wheel Description (2000) A boxed collection of five short comic books featuring Parappa and his friends and a new character called Square E Bear. Written and illustrated by RG. Published by Little Moore Books and distributed only in Japan, with Japanese and English text. Sunny Funny makes a polite picnic, Parappa tries to get a job, Katy Kat goes shopping, and PJ Berry has a series of interesting dreams. Angst ridden Square E Bear must come to terms with his role in life as and artist. - whimsyloadMedia: Childrens Books, Whimsyload. PJ's Dreamland Characters PJ Berri Sunny Funny Parappa "PJ's Dreamland" centers around PJ and the combination of his daily life and his dreams. As ClubFun DJ, PJ only works night shifts and has a full packed day. In his dreams, he rules a kingdom as King PJ, where his generous considerate peaceful reign is met with love from his citizens. One day, Sunny Funny has made an entire batch of vegetarian garden stew for him. Either out of love for her cooking or love her just her, PJ makes the mistake of overeating, causing him to tumble into a bad dream. His kingdom is seized by sickness, hunger, natural disaster and eventually war. To his shock, the knights who have doomed him into the endless pit are his friend Parappa. He wakes up and throws away the last bit of stew he had left over. When greeted by Parappa and Sunny Funny, he gives his friends an angry glare, which confuses them. Sunny Funny's Polite Garden Party Characters "Sunny Funny's Polite Garden Party" centers around Sunny Funny and her politeness which granted her great popularity with all living beings. We follow her in her preperations for a tea party. Sunny starts her day with gardening, but not before she has asked and gotten consent of the plants, the fruits and the fish to be taken. Squirrel & Bunny as well as Prince Fleaswallow follow her example of politeness but are met with failure as they are not popular and loved like Sunny is. Sunny visits Buttonose's store to buy material in preperation of her party and is able carry the heavy load on her own. Deemed perfect, her main flaw finally comes clear as she starts cooking; she has trouble following cooking books and wrongly thinks of certain types of food as substitutes for others. In that way, she is shown to make odd experimental dishes. The invitations reach the invited Katy, Parappa, PJ and CCMO, where we are introduced to them by how they respond to the invitation. CCMO has other plans, Katy is on a diet and talks too much according to Parappa, PJ overeats, Parappa dislikes Sunny's cooking and gives it to Squirrel & Bunny and they all get blown away by Sunny's famous Flaming Dynamite Strawberry Onion Cake! Still, they all remain polite and thank Sunny, which makes her judge her party to have been a perfect one. Katy's Shopping Explosion Characters "Katy's Shopping Explosion" centers around Katy Kat and her struggles with both poverty and luxury. The story is made up of a three part poem about the desire of riches, being overwhelmed by riches and satisfaction of the little things. Katy wakes up in her apartment, rather miserable as all her appliances do not work properly and the odds are against her. She arrives late at her work as a waitress at Dot's Diner, but owner Dot does not mind and greets her. After her shift, Katy leaves for shopping before she has to go to band practice with MilkCan, and finds she is too poor to afford new appliances. The next day Dot informs Katy of a radio contest to win a Free Shopping Spree at Massive Mart. Katy is skeptic about the results but tries it anyway and to her utter joy she won! All Katy's friends and the news gather for her spree and she successfully obtains all she desired. However nobody has time or is willing to help her get it all home, aside PJ Berri, who after a lot of carrying concludes Katy's apartment might be too small. Katy and PJ have trouble with figuring out the fancy coffee machine, the stereo system bothers the neighbors, and all other appliances such as a tv and laptop require services that Katy cannot afford. Katy thanks PJ as he leaves for his DJ job. Tired, she tries out her last desired application, a blowdryer, and to her delight it does work. With that, she learns she is content with the simpler things in life. Parappa Gets A Job Characters "Parappa Gets A Job" centers around Parappa Rappa and his efforts into finding the right job for him to finance his gaming habit. Parappa rejoices in his room for having finished his video game and now aims to play the sequel. As he has asked his dad for money, he overhears his parents talking about him and how his gaming habit troubles them. As his father suggests he might need a job, Parappa over thinks the benefits. Parappa calls up Katy Kat, who informs him there is an opening for a dishwasher where she works; at Dot's Diner. His main flaw at the job becomes apparent; Parappa cannot follow advice. He opens the dishwasher too early, told not too, and he eats Dot's Rum Cake, told not too cause it makes one sleepy. Parappa concludes this job is too tiring for him. Parappa calls up Sunny Funny, who informs him Mr. Buttonose always requires help. As Parappa still cannot follow advice, he stacks the honey jars too high up and a misbehaving child knocks them all over. Parappa is ordered to make some deliveries but faces physical labor, aggression, manipulation and danger. Parappa concludes this job to be too tough on him. Parappa calls up PJ Berri, who informs him he saw a 'help wanted' sign at Techtom's Video Game Shop. Arriving there, Techtom needs Parappa to put his game knowledge to work, to help costumers to make the right choices, which Parappa due to his game enthusiasm shows to be extraordinary at. Techtom is ecstatic by Parappa's salesman skills but as Techtom sells his goods at a low price he won't be able to pay Parappa much. However, as it is a Game shop, Parappa is allowed to take home all games and consoles. (Most likely as part of his job) Parappa excitedly accepts, as he now can play games for free and has a job he is good at and likes to do. Notes *All characters aside Parappa are shown to be living independently. *Katy Kat's story is the only book with a moral lesson. *One of Katy's classmates looks like a female PJ, predating Sweetie Bancha by about a year. *Parappa Get A Job has various references **When Parappa falls asleep at Dot's Diner, he dreams of himself in the role of Mickey Mouse in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" from Disney's Fantasia. **One of the visitors of Buttonose's Store is a young bunny with an X mouth, named "Moofy". The character is based of the mascot "Nijntje", internationally known as "Miffy". **Parappa's room has posters depicting Pikachu and Snoop Dog. **Final Combat = Mortal Kombat + Final Fantasy Dragon Eye = Dragon Quest + Goldeneye Go-Zu = Sonic Donkey Pogo Sticks 3 = Donkey Kong Country 3 Blow-A-Groove = Bust a Groove Doom Raider = Tomb Raider Happy Cutie Poops = ? Wild Hog Race Rally = ? **When Techtom's video game store is shown, a sign on a window says 'Crash Bandicoot Clearance' This is obivously a reference to the platormer Playstation series, Crash Bandicoot. **PaRappa is holding an controller that is similiar to the Playstation controller. **Apples Peaches Pumpkin Pie = Schoolhouse Rock **Parappa's new game systems look like an Atari 2600, a Nintendo 64, and an SNES Gallery RFCC1 Katy Parappa.jpg RodneyFun Comic Collection cover back.jpg References Category:Books